Wounds Heal.
by Suzume Aki
Summary: Kagome's pissed and is about to leave the other world. Will she leave or come back to rescue Inu Yasha under Kurai's love spell?
1. Default Chapter

Author __

Author's notes: Yeah, yeah, I just couldn't find anything else to do, it's midnight and I'm bored to death. 

__

Disclaimer: I know you guys probably memorized this part, so I won't say it for you to leave, =) (kidding!)

________________________________________________________________________________________

_No. What happened? Why's everything black? All I remember was that I was attacked by a demon…Then Inu Yasha came and saved me, then I passed out…_

"Kagome! Are you awake?!" A voice said.

_Who…was that? It's…Inu Yasha's voice, why can't I open my eyes?_

"Hey, girl!"

_I have to wake up, I NEED to. _

Her eyes woke up slowly, there was a pain in her chest. Inu Yasha was leaning to her in her sleeping bag, staring at her.

"You finally woke up, you were screaming in your damn sleep." Inu Yasha told her and went back to the fire in the middle of the clearing.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, the pain even hurting more.

"A demon attacked you then I finished him off, Sango helped you with your wounds." Inu Yasha told her. Kagome looked down, there were bandages on her chest that came from her bag, and Sango helped her.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku and Shippo went to look for firewood, Sango's bathing in a spring nearby." Inu Yasha said, not even turning to Kagome. Kagome stood up, grasping the blanket around her, walking towards the direction where Sango was.

"Where are you going, wench?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Over to the spring." She told him. She came to the spring where Sango was cleaning herself. She noticed Kagome and smiled.

"Hi, Kagome-chan, feeling better now?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded. Kagome sat down by a rock and dipped her foot in the refreshing water.

"Inu Yasha was crying for you." Sango said quietly to her, Kagome stared at her.

"He thought you were going to die, Shippo cried too." Sango told her Kagome shook her head.

"Inu Yasha would never cry for a human like me." Kagome told her.

"Well, he was definitely crying, or if those were fake tears." Sango told her, Kagome shrugged. Sango changed into her kimono.

"Sango-chan, are you sure?" Kagome asked, Sango smiled and nodded.

"Let's get back, it's getting cold." Sango told her, Kagome put on her shoes and followed Sango. When they got back, Miroku and Inu Yasha were arguing (always) and Shippo was watching from a tree nearby.

"Well, when will we get moving?" Sango asked, frowning. Inu Yasha and Miroku stopped and Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Feeling better, Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked as Inu Yasha gave his last scowl. Kagome nodded and scratched Ship's ears.

"Can you travel with your wound? It's pretty deep." Sango told her, Kagome winced and Shippo got off her, noticing he was just making it harder for her.

"Maybe you should go back. It's dangerous." Shippo offered.

"To the bone-eaters well?" Kagome asked, Shippo shrugged. Kagome looked to Inu Yasha who didn't say anything, usually, he hated it when she needed to go back.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll heal better there in your time." Sango told her. Kagome nodded, Inu Yasha looked the other way. They started walking back to the well, it would take a long time. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder and Sango helped Kagome walk as Inu Yasha followed behind.

"When will you come back?" Sango asked her.

"Dunno. Maybe when it's healed." Kagome said.

"But that'd take weeks!" Shippo whined.

"I have no choice, Shippo-chan, this wound is deep, and I definitely can't travel with it." Kagome told him. Shippo made a face and stopped whining, understanding Kagome. Soon, after two hours of travelling, they came by the well. Sango sat down by a tree, regaining her breath. Inu Yasha hopped on a branch and Miroku sat by a tree too.

"Good-bye." Shippo told Kagome, looking up to her from the ground. Kagome nodded. Kagome winced, her wound started hurting again.

__

Goodness. How on earth am I suppose to jump into this, my wound would open up. Kagome thougth, looking down the well. Then a figure came infront of her, turning around and crouching.

"Hop on." He offered. Kagome sighed and put her arms around his neck. Inu Yasha hopped down the well then jumped out again. They were back in Kagome's world. Kagome got off Inu Yasha.

"Thanks." She told him then started walking towards her house. 

"Are you really leaving for a long time?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do I have a choice?" Kagome told him, Inu Yasha shook his head, muttering.

"You and Shippo could visit if you want." She told him. Inu Yasha nodded and jumped back on the well. Kagome sighed at his disappearing figure and walked to her house painfully, meeting her mom by the kitchen.

"Kagome! What happened?" She exclaimed, pointing at Kagome's big wound.

"Accident." She said and started walking off. Her mom grabbed her by the hand.

"Kagome, I'm getting worried, you're spending most of your time in that world, you hardly go to school and always come home with injuries." She told her. Kagome shrugged.

"Rei called." Her mom said. Kagome nodded and went up to her room, passing Sota and she ordered him to get back to studying. She went up to her room grumbling and changed her clothes. She just put on a coat, no shirt because of her shirts were too tight and her wound would hurt. Then, she dialed Rei's number.

"Hello?" Rei answered the phone.

"Rei, it's me, Kagome. Why'd you call?"

"Kagome! How are you? Feeling better?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, trying to figure out what her grandfather said this time.

"You know, your Grandpa said there were something wrong with your hormones."

"Whaat?" Kagome screamed, covering the side of the phone where you talk into.

"Anyway, I'm having a sleep-over this Saturday. Want to come?"

"Well …" Kagome thought, looking down at her wound.

"Please…?" Rei said innocently.

"I'll think about it, who's coming?"

Rei gave a sigh of relief. "Yuki, Keiko, Haruka and Kasumi."

"Okay. I'll call you back."

"Bye." Kagome put down the phone. Sure, she wanted to go but what if Inu Yasha found out, he'll kill her when he finds out she can't come to the other side of the well because of her wound but can go out with her friends. She sighed and lay down on the bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________

When Inu Yasha came back to the feudal area, Sango was yelling at Miroku. Shippo sat at Sango's lap listening to their conversation.

"No! It's not possible."

"I saw it, I saw it!"

"Well, Kagome would never think that beastly way."

"Well, if she wrote it, I guess."

"You're not even sure if SHE wrote it!" 

"Wrote what?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"He claims he saw Kagome's diary, then he says stupid things he read from it that's never going to happen." Sango told him, Miroku 'humphed'.

"Houshi, what **did** you **think** you saw?" Inu Yasha said, turning to Miroku.

"_Dear Diary, I went through the well today when I got the inhertance of my family._" Miroku stated in a squeeky voice. "_I was in another world. A caterpillar sent me there. I saw the cutest dog-demon. He's ears were so soft. He helped me then tried to kill me when he found out I had the Shikon jewel. He's so grouchy, an idiot. But still, he really looked-_" Sango slapped a hand over his mouth, warning him not to say another word. Miroku nodded nervously.

"DAMMIT! What else did you see!" Inu Yasha yelled and reached for Miroku's neck, shaking him back and forth.

"Inu Yasha! If it was true, it's personal! You shoudn't know!" Sango told him, getting angry at the shameless attitude of the two boys. Shippo nodded.

"She's right." Shippo said.

"Always." Miroku commentedas Inu Yasha grunted. Shippo scrambled to the side of the room, there was a little black book in one of the room's corners. He opened it, it was Kagome's diary, all Miroku said was true. He **couldn't** let Inu Yasha get a hold of this. He put the book on his pocket and scrambled back to Sango and whispered to her ear.

"Sango, I found Kagome's diary." He said, Inu Yasha's ears twitched. Sango held Shippo in her arms and nodded nervously.

"Bye, Shippo and I are going for a walk!" Sango stated and stood up. She ran out with Shippo in her hands.

"Where are we really going?" Shippo asked, looking up to her.

"To Kagome." She said. Shippo smiled hapilly, going to Kagome's world was fun.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"They found the diary." Miroku said, nodding as Inu Yasha stared at him.

"Look, Houshi-baka. What did you really see in that damn diary?!" Inu Yasha scowled. Miroku shook his head and grinned.

"Sango-sama's right. I won't tell you 'cause it's none of your damn business." Miroku teased. Inu Yasha punched him in the face and left.

"I'll go find out myself, then!" Inu Yasha scowled.

****

Sango's gonna kill me. Miroku thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Sango jumped in the well, Shippo in her arms. Shippo sniffed in the air.

"Inu Yasha's coming." Shippo said. Sango climbed out again and jumped into Kagome's window. Kagome was sleeping in her bed. Shippo handed Sango the diary and jumped to the bed and Sango followed after.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Sango shaked her a bit.

"Not now, mom…Sango?!" Kagome sat up suprisedly.

"We saw your little diary. Miroku got a hold of it and was babbling to Inu Yasha." Shippo told her as he curled into her lap.

"But Shippo took it, now Inu Yasha's coming. By the way, do you really think this way?" Sango asked, handing her the diary. Kagome blushed slightly and took the diary, hiding it in her drawer.

"Don't answer." Sango mumbled. "Let's go, Shippo, good-bye, Kagome." She said cheerfully and gathered Shippo. As soon as she was leaving, Inu Yasha's head popped in. Sango gave a little scream and retreated back to the room, Shippo gulped and clutched tigther to Sango.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled, Inu Yasha climbed in the window.

"What do you want?" Kagome growled.

"Is what Miroku said true? Speak, girl!" Inu Yasha yelled back.

"Maybe we should be going…" Sango stated nervously and headed to the exit.

"Get back!" Inu Yasha yelled and Sango gulped ran back.

****

He's getting angry over a silly book. Sheesh. Sango thought. 

"Inu Yasha! Do you really believe Miroku?!" Kagome yelled.

"No! But, dammit. I wanna see for real!" Inu Yasha said, calming down a bit.

"Inu Yasha, sit." Kagome said as Inu Yasha face-faulted on the floor.

"Whaz waz daz for?" Inu Yasha said muffled from his face begging to become a pancake.

"You are such a jerk. I won't let you see my diary, even if I did write what Miroku said, I have other personal stuff in that book." Kagome sniffed, she remembered everything she wrote in it about her father.

Shippo looked up and saw Kagome crying. "Look, you made her cry again, Inu Yasha, I hate you!" He yelled at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha gulped and Sango stared at the scene.

"Kagome. I was kidding. Don't cry." Inu Yasha said, recovering from the 'sit'. He sat crosslegged on the floor.

"No…I was thinking of something else." Kagome shuffled, shiping a tear off her eye. Suddenly, the phone rang, the three stared at the 'weird' thingy that made weird ting-a-ling noises. Kagome stood up and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, it's me, Rei. Are you coming?" Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he listened to their conversations.

"Yeah." Kagome stated. Inu Yasha made a face and Shippo listened carefully too, Sango couldn't hear it. So she just sat quietly.

"Thanks! Saturday at six! Bye!" Kagome put down the phone and turned to her friends.

"Why one earth are you going! I thought you could hardy move?!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"I'm going for some quality time with my modern friends, Inu Yasha. I won't get hurt because I won't be travelling around fighting demons." She told him.

"That's IT! I don't care a bit, don't even come back to the feudal state, EVER!" Inu Yasha yelled at her.

"Fine!" Kagome yelled back, loosing her temper. Inu Yasha stormed off and left in a jiffy. Shippo and Sango stared.

"Kagome-chan…" Shippo started of.

"Shippo, you can visit here. But I won't come back for that ungrateful idiot." Kagome said leaning. Sango nodded nervously.

"Kagome…are you…okay?" She asked softy, noticing another teardrop from her eyes.

"It's nothing. I just lost my temper." Kagome sniffed, leaning down and petting Shippo.

"Okay. Take care." Sango said, hloding Shippo in her arms and leaving. No way was she gonna contradict to this one. She knew she'd come back anyway. She and Shippo waved and left. Kagome sighed and whiped another tear from her eye.

****

This time, I'm not giving in. She thought, clenching her fists.

****

To Be Continued

________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I hope you all liked it. I'll be posting the next chapter soon…I guess. ^_^ Please, oh please, review. I'll start on another fic when I get more then 15 reviews for this one.

~Saki


	2. Kurai

Author1
    
    
    _
    Author: _Suzume Aki
    _
    Disclaimer: _Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise Films, and Blah blah blah. =)
    ________________________________________________________________________________________
    Miroku dozed of in the corner of Kaede's hut. Soon, he heard footsteps and Sango and Shippo came in nervously. Shippo got off Sango's arms and curled up in the floor, huffing. Sango sat down huffing. Miroku opened one of his eyes and stared at Sango.
    "Well…?" Miroku asked.
    "Kagome and Inu Yasha fought again. But I think this time, Kagome meant it." Sango explained hugging her knees.
    "She always she does. Where's Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked.
    "I don't know. We didn't go back here with him." Sango answered. Miroku sighed.
    ________________________________________________________________________________________
    _
    Bitch. That's the last time. I won't come back to drag her back. _Inu Yasha thought as he curled up in one of the caves in the area. He sighed. _Anyway then, I always give in. I WON'T this time. But, I can't live without her. I need to look for the shards with her. It's her fault it was shattered in the first place._ Inu Yasha slept in the cave, curled up.
    "Inu Yasha…" A hard voice came from behind him. He looked behind him and saw a well-formed lady with seducing clothes. She had brown hair tied up in a bow. She had knifes tucked away in her pocket. (In Japanese, they call it kunai).
    "Who are you?" Inu Yasha growled. The girl gave him a seducing smile.
    "My name is Kurai. I steal hearts of men." She said. Inu Yasha gave her a face. She smiled wickedly and threw one of her kunais at him. He groaned and fainted, hitting hard on the ground.
    "Bitch." He whispered.
    ________________________________________________________________________________________
    A day passed, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were eating a meal in Kaede's hut. A little flea flew up to Miroku's shoulder.
    "Where is My Lord?" He asked.
    "Myoga…He left, we can't find him." Miroku told him.
    "I thought so…then, where is my mistress?" Myoga asked, scratching his head.
    "She went back to her wold. Inu Yasha and her had another fight." Sango told him. Myoga nodded. Suddenly, strange noises came over the place. Sounds of howling and groans. And an illusion appeared infant of them with Kurai grinning in it.
    "Who are you…?" Shippo asked strangely. Miroku got hypnotized at her seducing looks and Sango bonked him out of it.
    "I'm Kurai. And I want you all to know that Inu Yasha is with me." Kurai told them, chin up. Inu Yasha appeared by her side and put an arm around her.
    "Inu Yasha!" Sango exclaimed.
    "Inu Yasha! What are you doing there? What about Kagome!?" Miroku yelled. Shippo ran to Sango and Sango held him by her arms nervously.
    "Master." Myoga whispered.
    "I no longer have any connection with that girl or with any off you. I came to tell you that. I now love Kurai and no one else!" Inu Yasha yelled.
    "Inu Yasha! Snap out of it!" Shippo yelled. Kurai made another sly smile. The illusion disappeared and a strong gust came to Kaede's hut.
    "I can't believe that demon!" Miroku exclaimed as he clenched his fists.
    "This is bad…she can use Inu Yasha to kill people." Sango whispered, Shippo shivered in her arms. Kaede came in and her eyes widened as she saw the mess in her hut.
    "What happened?" She said loudly.
    "Never the mind that, Kaede, how can we defeat Kurai?!" Miroku asked right away.
    "Kurai…I've heard about her. She steals men's hearts by shooting magical kunais at them. The spell can only be broken when the women who truly loves the victims declare their love." Kaede explained. "But, I don't care about her right now! What has happened to my hut?!"
    "Kurai came and did this." Sango told her. Kaede grumbled something then left again.
    "Only the women he truly loves…," Miroku thought loudly.
    "…Kagome!" Sango snapped her fingers.
    "Does Kagome really love him?" Shippo asked.
    "My Lord and Mistress love each other, arguing with each other shows that they worry." Myoga explained to Shippo. Shippo nodded in amusement.
    "Sango…let's go get Kagome." Miroku told Sango. Sango nodded and put Shippo down. Miroku and Sango walked out the door.
    "Can I come too?" Shippo asked innocently with his eyelashes waving innocently.
    "No. Shippo, you stay here to guard the place so that if another attack comes." Sango told him. Shippo whined then walked back to the hut.
    "Kirara!" Sango called out. A cat with two tails appeared infront of her. Kirara changed his form and Sango and Miroku climbed into her. Sango infront with Miroku behind.
    "Miroku, move your hand **now**." Sango told Miroku.
    "Sorry, force of habit." Miroku grumbled and retreated his hand. Sango kicked off to the well. Kirara going faster then usual. When they reached the well, Sango ordered Kirara to wait at the foot of the well. She and Miroku jumped in the well and went out again. It was evening. They entered the window to find no Kagome. Sango and Miroku walked down the hall outside Kagome's room. They met Sota there.
    "Who are you?" Sota asked.
    "Maybe Kagome told you about us in the past. Do you know a man named Miroku?" Sango asked him, Miroku twitched.
    "No."
    "Priest?" Miroku asked.
    "No."
    "Sango?" Sango asked.
    "No."
    "Kirara?"
    "No."
    "Lecher?" Sango asked, Sota's face lit up and Miroku rolled his eyes.
    "Yeah, I heard of the lecher guy with the Air Rip. And I think I heard of Sango too."
    "Where's Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked.
    "She left for her friends house." Sota explained.
    "We need to go to her. Can you direct us?" Sango asked. Sota nodded and went outside to point at a house across the street.
    "There. But I warn you, they'll be really angry if a lecher or a guy comes in and they're in their nights." Sota said, eyeing Miroku who rolled his eyes again. Sango gave a small giggle and nodded. Sota went inside the house again, sighing. The two of them walked up to the house, Miroku grumbling in the background. Sango sighed and faced him.
    "You stay here." She told him. Miroku nodded. Sango knocked on the door. A girl with long, red hair in pajamas answered the door.
    "Hi. Can I help you?" She asked, noticing Sango's weird clothing.
    "I'm looking for Kagome." Sango told her. The girl now has a big smile on and dragged Sango in.
    "You must be with Kagome! Come in! Kagome's upstairs with the other watching television!" She said and dragged Sango upstairs. They came in a room where there were four girls on the couch laughing. One of them was Kagome.
    "Who was that, Kasumi?" Keiko asked.
    "Somebody looking for Kagome." Kasumi answered. Kagome twitched when she saw Sango.
    "She's a relative. Excuse me, please." Kagome said. She went out the door dragging Sango behind her.
    **
    Everybody keeps dragging me.** Sango sighed.
    "Sango-sama, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.
    "Kagome-chan. There's something wrong. You have to come!" Sango told her nervously.
    "Please explain." Kagome said.
    "It's along story. You see, when we came back, Inu Yasha left right away, he was in a bad mood. The next day, a demon named Kurai came and put him under a spell!" Sango explained hurriedly.
    "I told you before, I have nothing more to do with that jerk!" Kagome told her, raising her voice. Sango sighed.
    "Kagome-chan, please. If he doesn't come out of that spell, Kurai could use him for killing!"
    "Why do you need **me**?" Kagome asked suspiciously.
    "I'll explain later." Sango said, sweatdropping.
    "Kagome! Why don't you invite your cousin in watching this show with us?" Haruka called from inside the house. Kagome sighed.
    "Rei, I'm sorry. I have to go." Kagome said nervously. The other girls gave a surprised look while Sango's mind cheered.
    "Does it have to do something with that two-timer. We heard you say 'jerk'." Haruka eyed suspiciously.
    "Two-timer?" Sango asked.
    "No…" Kagome answered quickly, blushing slightly.
    "I won't let you leave until you tell us." Yuki giggled slightly.
    "Well…I'm sure Sango knows!" Kagome exclaimed and looked at Sango.
    "Puh-lease, Kagome, Miroku's waiting outside." Sango told her.
    "Miroku? Is that your boyfriends, Kagome?" Keiko asked. Kagome shook her head rapidly.
    "Cousin?" Haruka asked.
    "A nobody." Sango grumbled.
    "Let's go see, girls." Kasumi said, Kagome's friends raced outside, Miroku was sitting in the porch. The girls started ogling all over him.
    "He's sooo cute!"
    "Adorable!"
    "Sheesh. Are they mental?" Sango asked Kagome jokingly.
    "At least he finally found **some girls** who like him." Kagome grumbled. Miroku eyes the girls around him and smiled.
    "He's going to ask, he's going to ask!" Sango said nervously, Miroku was going to ask for one of them to bear his child for his. Kagome and Sango stormed outside and Sango dragged Miroku away from them in a hurry.
    "He's taken." Kagome told them.
    "No I'm no-" Sango clamped a hand over his mouth and kicked him by the back.
    "By who, by who?" The girls whined.
    "Dammit. If it'll make you all stop, he's mine." Sango said. Kagome's friends sighed and walked back to the house.
    "Goodnight, Kagome. Go if you must." Rei told her. Kagome nodded and turned to Miroku and Sango, Sango blushing furiously.
    "Gee, Sano, did you mean that?" Kagome teased.
    "No, I **did** not, I lied for them to scram!" Sango answered back. Miroku hid grin and Sango let go off him.
    "And you, didn't I tell you stay out of sight? You even had the nerve to ask them to bear your child. Ooooh…" Sango yelled at him.
    "He heh…" Miroku grinned. Sango whacked him on the face. They walked back to the well.
    "I'll just go change and get my stuff packed and we can go." Kagome told them, looking over her shoulder. They both nodded. Sango and Miroku walked to the shrine. Sango sat down on the steps and Miroku sat down on the sides of the well. Silence is the noise they developed, not even talking to each other. Kagome soon came with her bag of supplies and a cheery face and blinked at the two people of silence.
    "Let's go!" She said. Miroku took her bag and they jumped into the well. When they got back to the feudal state, Kirara was licking her fur nearby. Sango snapped her finger and they all rode Kirara back to the hut. When they came in, Shippo was curled up in a corner with Myoga sipping some blood from his ear.
    "Kagome-chan!" Shippo exclaimed and leaped into Kagome's arms as Myoga got squashed.
    "Can you explain now?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku, looking over her shoulder. Sango nodded and they all settled down, sitting on the floor with Shippo on Kagome's lap.
    "You see, Kagome, Kurai is sort off a demon who steals the hearts of men. She can make them follow her and love her by shooting kunais to them. And Inu Yasha became one of her victims." Sango explained.
    "And only the women who truly loves him can break the spell by telling him what she thinks." Miroku said grinning. "Get the idea now?"
    "You want me to look for Kikyou?" Kagome asked while her companion's sweatdropped.
    "No, Kagome-chan. We mean you have to tell him what you feel!" Shippo told her right away. Kagome blushed.
    "What I feel? I don't get it…" Kagome sputtered.
    "Hush, Kagome. We now about the romance between you two." Sango grinned, putting two of her fingers together.
    "I don't know what you're talking about. But I'll come as long as Inu Yasha gets better and doesn't kill innocent people." Kagome told them. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Myoga nodded.
    "We leave first thing in the morning." Sango said.
    "By the way, Sango-sama, where exactly **are** we going?" Kagome asked. Then it hit all of them; they didn't know where Kurai was.
    "I think I heard of Kurai… I think we go west." Myoga told them. They all cheered inside their minds.
    ________________________________________________________________________________________
    Further in the west. A black castle sits upon a hill where bats flew around. Nearly seen, inside one room. A dog demon sits alone in a bed.
    "Inu Yasha…" A voice came.
    "Hai, Kurai-sama?" Inu Yasha asked as Kurai sat down beside him.
    "Your friends are pathetic. They are coming." Kurai announced to him, Inu Yasha grinned.
    "They're no longer my friends." Inu Yasha told her. Kurai smiled seducingly and snapped her finger. A youkai with long green hair came in.
    "Yes, master?" He said.
    "Jiiya, make sure no one crosses the border, give them everything it takes to stop them."
    **_To Be Continued
    _**
    ________________________________________________________________________________________
    Hope you all liked it. It's another midnight (sigh) I think I'll sleep already. Please review. Inu Yasha sounds evil, doesn't he? And also, I'm sorry of rating this G. I thought about it I should have made it PG-13. I'm trying to find out how to change it. Please, kid, I warn you all now.
    Nuriko: (pops out) Is this where the Fushigi Yuugi Cast Is being interviewed?
    Saki: Nuriko-sama! No, you're with the wrong fic **and** author. Only Sandra-chan does those interviews! But, now that you're here…(hugs him tightly)
    Nuriko: Help! Anybody! (Saki drags him)
    Saki: Oh yeah, I still don't have an idea for the other fic I was talking about, but don't worry, I'll finish all these chapters, I'm just not sure if I'll make another InuYasha fic after all of this.
    


End file.
